Gah Lak Tus
Gah Lak Tus is a robotic entity and race that feature in Ultimate Marvel Comics. History Galactus Trilogy Gah Lak Tus was an immense robotic being that had travelled the galaxies and destroyed various life bearing worlds on its path. This process had been conducted for millennia and led to the machine mind being referred to by a number of names by those civilizations aware of its existence. These included the Reverse of God, the Uncreator, the Antimessiah, the Poison Wave and the Universe Endbringer. At some point, the extraterrestrial race known as the Kree learnt of Gah Lak Tus's existence and true nature. This saw them create an Eidolon Apparition called the Vision android whose purpose was to make contact with worlds on Gah Lak Tus's path in the hope of warning them to evacuate their planet before they face extinction. The Vision ultimately arrived on the planet Earth but crashed in the sub-arctic Tugnuska region of Siberia in 1904. In 1927, Soviet explorers discovered the Vision who was in the midst of a self repair state and the humans began a decades long dissection of the apparition. This technology was later used by the Soviet Union to supply their Super-Soldier program with the components taken from the Vision being grafted onto human subjects but the process turn many of them into crazed monsters. Following the collapse of the Soviet Union, the staff on the project locked away the Vision along with their experimental super-soldiers within a bunker. After a decade, the Vision repaired himself to the point where he could broadcast his message on all Earth's communication networks and even on the higher telepathic frequencies in the hopes of fulfilling his purpose of warning them of their threat of Gah Lak Tus. However, the act instead caused wide-spread panic and mass suicides which General Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. believed was a terrorist threat. Thus, he assembled a covert team that consisted of himself, Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow with the intention of silencing the transmission. At the same time, Professor Charles Xavier dispatched his X-Men that consisted of Colossus, Jean Grey and Wolverine as they believed the transmission was an abused psychic. The two teams ended up fighting their way through the hordes of crazed superhumans in the bunker and reached the Vision who delivered its final warning. After which, the Vision was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody where Wilson began working on the android alongside Kree defector Mahr Vehl and used a confiscated Kree database to determine the nature of Gah Lak Tus as well as find a means of defending Earth against it. The gigantic robotic entity eventually arrived on Earth and began its normal action of swarming the world and preparing to feed on it. Gak Lak Tus was opposed by human superheroes that consisted of the Ultimates, Fantastic Four and the X-Men who were defending their homeworld. During the battle, Jean Grey and Professor X used the moment to mentally make direct psychic contact with entity in order to distract it. This action was seen as abhorrent by Gah Lak Tus who felt its mind had been desecrated by that of an organic being. This opportunity allowed Reed Richards to teleport the Ultimate Nullifier that used the latent energy of the Big Bang of another universe and sending it into the heart of the Gah Lak Tus swarm. The attack led to the destruction of 20% of the robotic mass with the combination of the heavy damage and being mentally "tainted" by the thoughts as well as emotions of humanity led to Gak Lak Tus being forced to retreat. Hunger Following the Age of Ultron, the space-time continuum had been badly damaged as a result of extensive time travel leading to a rip in space whereby Galactus entered into the universe occupied by Gah Lak Tus. At this time, the Gah Lak Tus swarm approached a battle between the Kree and Chitauri where they began devouring the vessels of both races. Their attention was diverted when the machine intelligence detected the arrival of Galactus and attempted to consume his immense power. However, instead, they merged with Galactus and enhanced his form whereupon the Devourer of Worlds dispatched a Gah Lak Tus swarm as his herald in search for planets to consume. Overview Its form was that of am immense collective of city-sized robots that were approximately 100,000 miles long. These various robotic drones were used in the invasion of worlds where they made use of either envoys as well as a flesh eating virus deployed from modules that devoured any organic life on a planetary scale within a few hours. Targeted worlds were also bombarded by psychic "fear" that was broadcast to inflict the native inhabitants. These "fear rays" were generated from sapce and done so through psychic frequencies that rendered all targeted populations permanently insane within the span of hours. Once cleansed, Gal Lak Tus proceeded to exhume the thermal energy from the dying world's core. This act saw the breaking open of the planetary core and all its energy being drained that was transferred to the main body of Gah Lak Tus until nothing was left but a permanently lifeless husk. Ultimately, the entity known as Gah Lak Tus considered every form of organic life as abhorent and any contact with such beings with its mind was considered a desecration. Amongst its servants were various heralds that were silvery humanoids that were charismatic to the point that they were able to convince significant numbers of a target population to accept their destruction. Notes *Gah Lak Tus was created by Warren Ellis and Brandon Peterson where it made its first appearance in Ultimate Extinction v1 #1 (March 2006). *It serves as the Ultimate version of Galactus from Earth-616. Appearances *''Ultimate Extinction #1'': (2006) *''Hunger v1 #1'': (2013) External Links *Marvel Database Entry *Marvel Universe Entry Category:Species Category:Robots Category:Marvel